<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In Public by Dark_and_night</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25096903">In Public</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_night/pseuds/Dark_and_night'>Dark_and_night</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>House of Wax (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:55:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,388</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25096903</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_night/pseuds/Dark_and_night</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bo takes you shopping in a nearby town.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bo Sinclair/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In Public</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You don’t usually like going out.” You smiled, looking around the city shopping district Bo had suddenly taken you to. It had been about a thirty-minute drive, and Bo hadn’t given you a clear reason as to why. “What’s the occasion?”</p><p>	“I just got sick of showing you off to people who end up dyin’.” Bo shot you a smile that melted you. “Besides, I never take you out.”</p><p>	“Well, I don’t mind.” You rested your head on his shoulder. “I figured you were the jealous type.” </p><p>	He chuckled. “It is really satisfyin’ to kill the chads that come through town thinking they have a chance with you.”</p><p>	“You’re just a sucker for violence.” You teased. You were secretly overjoyed to go out on a real date with Bo. It was so hard to get him to leave Ambrose. He claimed it was because there wasn’t anything worth going out for, but you knew it was because he secretly worried about his brothers. Which was sweet, but it did mean that you were living a really repetitive (i.e. boring) life with the Sinclair brothers. </p><p>	Bo chuckled, looking around at the shops and people. It made him edgy to be around this many people, but he wouldn’t let it show around you. He was lucky to have you, and he knew it. Which meant he also knew that once in a while, he had to try a little harder to make you happy. </p><p>	“What kind of stores do you like?” He asked, realizing he didn’t know a damn thing about you outside of Ambrose. Half of the time you just wore his clothes, and all that you owned in the world was in the one sad suitcase you had brought to the town. </p><p>	You hummed in thought, looking at the storefronts. “I guess it’s been a while since I bought any new clothes.” You gently tugged his arm, pointing to a store whose name you recognized. “Let’s go there.”</p><p>	He let you tug him into the store, smiling slightly to himself as your eyes lit up as you homed in on a shirt that said, “Horror Movies and Ghost Hunting?” on it. He didn’t quite understand why the sentence was framed as a question, but you were bouncing excitedly, especially after noticing the entire rack had shirts with similar phrases on them.</p><p>	As you giddily looked through all of the shirts, Bo stood off to the side, leaning on a wall with his arms crossed, watching you. He got a sour taste in his mouth when he realized he’d never seen you this excited before. Sure, he had seen you happy and laughing as messing around with his brothers, but he’d never seen you bouncing on your toes and giggling over something so small before. Bo realized he didn’t even know what made you excited like this. </p><p>	You made another exited noise, holding up a shirt with Michael Myers, Leatherface, and Jason on it up for Bo to see. He smiled thinly and nodded to indicate that he saw it. </p><p>	Bo looked at the clothes on the men’s side, vaguely wondering if that was what was fashionable nowadays. Glancing down at his grubby mechanic’s outfit, he felt irritation flickering in his mind, a spark that he knew would ignite a fire if he wasn’t careful. </p><p>	He glanced out the front window, looking out to the street, watching the people walking past. The goal was to make all of Ambrose a wax town to attract tourists and people back, but standing there, looking at people living, it suddenly felt like a dumb idea. </p><p>	“Oh, um, well actually-.” He heard you say. Bo turned to see you awkwardly explaining to some man that you were with someone. </p><p>	That was the last straw.</p><p>	Bo stormed over, grabbing your wrist and giving the guy a harsh glare before dragging you to the back of the store. You stammered that the guy was going to back off, that you were looking at something, but Bo ignored you, spotting an open changing room that was just a stall with a cloth barrier to cover whoever was inside.</p><p>	He shoved you inside, getting in after you and pulling the curtain closed, not bothering to be subtle. He didn’t know if anyone had seen the two of you go into the same stall, and he didn’t care.</p><p>	“Take off your pants.” He spat, unbuckling his belt. </p><p>	You knit your brows together in confusion, slowly pulling down your pants. “Bo?”</p><p>	Growling in frustration, he picked you up, making you wrap your legs around his waist. Pressing you against the wall, Bo looked you up and down, jealously and frustration burning inside him. He spat into his hand, using it to lube up his cock before shoving himself into you.</p><p>	You covered your mouth with your hand, whimpering as quietly as you could manage as Bo began thrusting roughly into you. You clung to him with your free hand, keeping the other one secure over your mouth. </p><p>	Wetness grew between your legs as you heard talking and shuffling outside the changing room, fear only making your body more sensitive as Bo railed into you. He had a grimace on his face as he fucked you, his eyes feverishly looking you up and down. </p><p>	Soft grunts escaped him as he moved, turning you on but upping your chances of getting caught. You dug your nails into his back in a futile attempt to bring him back to the present, but the pain only spurred him to move faster. </p><p>	A moan came from behind your hand, your sounds only growling louder and more unmistakable as Bo started moving more and more like a man possessed. Your back thumped against the wall, his cock reaching deep into you, hitting all the spots he knew you loved.</p><p>	Your face flushed red in preemptive embarrassment, wrapping your arms around his neck, pressing your lips against his ear. </p><p>	“Bo-!” You tried to whisper, your gasps now unmuffled. “Bo, we’re in public-!”</p><p>	He thrust harder, biting your shoulder roughly, earning a squeak of pain and pleasure from you. Your body tensed, biting your lip to keep from making any more noise. </p><p>	The two of you had sex in Ambrose all the time, but that was different, that was a ghost town. Here you knew that anyone could hear you, find you. Pressure began building inside you, the danger only spurring you on though your mind begged you to be silent.</p><p>	“Tell me you fucking love me.” He growled against the red mark he had left on your skin. </p><p>	You whimpered softly, burying your face in his hair. “Of course I love you.”</p><p>	His hand flew to your clit, rubbing harshly, bringing you even closer to the edge. “I’ll buy you all the fuckin’ clothes you want, alright? Whatever you want.” His words sounded strained as his body tensed, him nearing his end as well.</p><p>	“I love you, Bo.” You murmured, leaving scratches down his back, your body trembling. “I-!”</p><p>	You bit your lip as you came, your body shaking as you came on his dick, clinging to him as if he were a lifeline. Bo thrust a few more times, low, guttural sounds escaping him as he came, filling you with his cum.</p><p>	The two of you stayed like that for only a moment, unable to enjoy each other in such a small and precarious space. You put on your pants, and Bo did the same. He didn’t look at you as the two of you cleaned yourselves up as best as you could.</p><p>	Bo glanced out the curtain to see a lady glance at him and then away, her face red. </p><p>	“It’s safe.” He lied, stepping out. You followed, your face impossibly red. </p><p>	Bo walked over to the shirts you were looking at, grabbing one of each kind in your size, a wad of money stolen from dead people in his pocket.</p><p>	“You go on and wait outside.” He mumbled, still not looking at you. “I’ll get these for ya.”</p><p>	You nodded slightly, eager to leave the store. “I love you.”</p><p>	“I know.” He nodded slightly, heading to the counter. “I know.” He repeated to himself, trying to convince himself that he, Bo Sinclair, the family disappointment, could be enough for someone like you.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>